Wrecked
by Headbanger Rockstar
Summary: MAJOR EPISODE SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 10.21 BERLIN! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE EPISODE! This one shot is pure speculation about how this two part episode might conclude. Angst, hurt/comfort, major character death. One shot. Father/son.


**Warning: Major episode spoilers for Episode 10.21 BERLIN****.** This story is purely speculation based on the cliffhanger. (I am trying to make myself less crazy while waiting for next week). **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

_Thanks to my beta Gotgoats for helping me with this story on super short notice. You rock!_ One shot. You know I had to do it. Couldn't help myself.

**Wrecked  
****By Headbanger_Rockstar****  
**

"How are they?" Vance asked, storming into the hospital.

Gibbs had been pacing for the last couple of hours, waiting for an update. He dropped his eyes and shook his head helplessly. Last he'd heard they were taking Tony into surgery. Ziva had been in surgery for some time—her injuries appeared to be more life threatening than Tony's.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs' face shot up at the sudden arrival of the nurse. "How are they?" he asked.

"Agent DiNozzo has a severe concussion, coupled with multiple contusions and lacerations. We've taken him into surgery now so that we can patch him up and minimize his pain." Gibbs nodded. "Agent David…" the nurse looked sad.

"Please, go on," Vance said gently. "We need to know."

"Agent David is…her condition is very touch and go. We aren't sure…she may not survive the surgery."

Gibbs closed his eyes and swore softly.

"I had better get back to Agent DiNozzo now. I will give you more updates as soon as I can."

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked. He felt like his heart would be torn from his chest.

"Soon, Agent Gibbs. I know you are listed as his next of kin. I will get you in to see him as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Gibbs said softly.

xxx

It wasn't long before the nurse reappeared. Gibbs knew before she spoke that she was not bringing him good news.

"Agent Gibbs…would you and Director Vance accompany me down the hall please?" she said softly.

"How is Tony? Ziva? Are they—"

The nurse didn't speak, merely led them down the hall to a private conference room.

"Our medical examiner should be arriving soon. Will you direct them here please?" Vance asked.

The nurse nodded. "A doctor will join you shortly."

Ducky arrived before the doctor did. "Any word?" he asked softly. It was not surprising to him that they'd ended up in the hospital.

"Tony and Ziva were heading back to NCIS when they were broadsided on the passenger side of the vehicle. According to the report from the officers working the wreck…it looks like the other driver ran a stop sign. We're waiting for news on them now. A doctor is supposed to come speak to us."

Before Ducky could speak further, there was a knock on the door. A moment later a doctor in a white lab coat poked his head in. "My name is Dr. Santori," he said quietly. "Are you all here for the federal agents?"

Gibbs nodded. "How are they Doctor?"

Dr. Santori stepped inside and closed the door. He sat down and faced the people waiting so anxiously for news on their coworkers. "Agent DiNozzo is doing well. His vitals are stable. He is still listed in critical condition, but that is more due to the nature of his head injury. He has a severe concussion. We have performed a CT scan, an MRI, and x-rays. There is a great amount of swelling on his brain, but no sign of skull fracture. He does have a subcranial hematoma that we are keeping an eye on."

"Has he regained consciousness at all?" Gibbs asked.

"Not as of yet. But it is still early."

"What about Ziva?" Ducky asked.

"Agent David is the main reason I wanted to speak to you."

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

The doctor lowered his gaze. "I am sorry," he said. "Agent David went into cardiac arrest while on the table. My staff worked diligently to try and save her but…her injuries were far too extensive. I'm afraid she's passed away."

Vance lowered his head and Ducky muttered a prayer. Gibbs looked at the doctor with eyes of ice. "I need to see Agent DiNozzo. I need to be with him when he wakes up."

"He won't wake up for quite some time," the doctor said.

"Don't care," Gibbs said. "I need to be with him now. As soon as possible."

"Gibbs—"

"No Leon," Gibbs said, turning around and shaking his head firmly. "I am not leaving him alone. I haven't had his six nearly enough lately and look at where that's gotten us." He looked back to the doctor. "I need to see him now."

"Right this way Agent Gibbs," the doctor said softly.

xxx

The sight that was waiting for Gibbs in Tony's hospital room was more frightening than he'd counted on. He'd visited Tony many times before in the hospital, sat by his bed, fed him ice chips, held his hand, reassured him that he'd be alright, and bullied him into taking care of himself.

This would be different. Gibbs could feel it in his soul. Tony was very still and very quiet, but there was a frown deeply set into his features.

The doctor stood beside Gibbs. "Like I said. He's still listed as critical. It's all very touch and go, but I believe he should make a full recovery if he survives the night."

"If he survives the night?" Gibbs asked. He turned around and poked the doctor hard in the chest. "He will survive the night. He will beat this. He survived the goddamn plague when he was given a 15 percent chance of survival. Tony will live. He will survive."

The doctor, speechless at the tirade of the agent before him, merely nodded.

"If you don't have anything more positive to say, perhaps you'd be best leave us alone."

The doctor nodded and then left.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face and stepped up to the hospital bed. "Ah hell Tony," he said softly.

The young man was speckled with bandages, and his left eye was nearly swollen shut from where he punched out the window of the car with his head. Gibbs lightly touched Tony's soft hair and sighed. "I have your six, son," Gibbs promised. "I swear I won't leave your side Tony. We will get through this together. Just like all the other times."

The heart monitor settled then, the beeping that was slightly erratic before now suddenly steadied. Tony's furrowed brow seemed to ease slightly and a soft sigh escaped him. Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand. "Attaboy," he whispered. "I've got your six. Just rest."

xxx

The next morning brought the doctor in with a cautious smile on his face. "How is our patient this morning?" he asked.

Gibbs was sitting next to DiNozzo's bed, reading a magazine article out loud to the younger man. "He's still alive, Doc," Gibbs commented mildly. He shot him a warning look. "You weren't expecting anything different were you?"

"No, no of course not. Let's do a check."

Gibbs backed out of the way and let the doctor get in close to Tony. Gibbs was overjoyed when the doctor was able to get Tony to stir slightly. Once he'd completed his concussion check, the doctor told Tony he could go back to sleep. Gibbs stepped up when Tony looked frightened and smiled down at him gently. "It's alright son," he said, palming Tony's hair lightly. "It's alright, just sleep."

"H…Hap…ned," Tony whispered, his eyes already dropping shut again.

Gibbs stared at him for a long moment until his eyes slid entirely shut and he drifted away again.

He knew that even though the accident had been proven to be just that, Tony would blame himself. Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wished for Tony to continue sleeping—just for a bit longer. Just until he'd figured out how the hell he was going to tell the young man that his partner was dead again.

He wondered if they'd be strong enough to get through it.

End


End file.
